1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens driving device, a camera device and an electronic apparatus equipped with these devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A current lens driving device usually includes: a base; a focus adjustment unit including a driving mechanism for driving a lens support movably toward the optical axial direction; and a housing that is combined with the base to form a frame in a state where the focus adjustment unit is enclosed. The lens driving device is provided on a circuit board which is connected to a power supply through a power supply terminal disposed on the base. Thereby power is supplied to the driving mechanism of the focus adjustment unit so as to perform focus adjustment.
For example, as shown in FIG. 7, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which two terminals 102, the front portion of which is integrally molded with the base 100, are provided on the front side surface of the base 100.
Patent Document 1: CN104914547A
However, when the conventional lens driving device as described above is attached to a circuit board, the frame is grasped and attached to the circuit board. But with respect to a power supply terminal 102 which is in an abutted state and does not move, the base 100 is pressed from the front side toward the rear side circuit board. Whereby, the power supply terminal 102 may drop off from the base 100 inside the lens driving device.